There are known resin particles prepared by a method in which a resin solution, obtained by dissolving a resin in a solvent, is dispersed in an aqueous medium under the presence of a dispersing (assistant) agent such as a surfactant or a water-soluble polymer and then the solvent is removed by heating or decompression (that is, by a method of suspending a resin solution in an aqueous medium: see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-34167, for example).
In general, as resin particles obtained by such a method of suspending a resin solution in an aqueous medium are spherical particles, such resin particles have a drawback that the fluidity thereof tends to become excessive and the surface area thereof is small. Therefore, in a case where the resin particles are used as an additive for paint, obtained paint has a problem that the kinematic viscosity thereof is lowered, resulting in poor coating properties. Further, in a case where the resin particles are used as a toner, there is a problem that cleaning of the toner with a cleaning blade is not satisfactorily carried out.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a non-spherical resin particle (e.g., a spindle- or rod-shaped resin particle), and a method for preparing such resin particles.